The Other 46 States
by fangirlandotaku
Summary: These are drabbles and one shots about the other 46 states. This story should actually be rated K but we're paranoid weirdoes.
1. Don't cheat me By: Skye

**A/N Hello! Welcome to our other drabble collection featuring the other 46 (or 47 since we split California) states. We might have appearances from the 4 corners but most Four Corner appearances are in out other collection, The 4 Corners of the 50 states. Let me put the bios of two other characters, sine I have a special drabble for these two. :-)**

**Florida:**

**Fiona "Taylor" Jones isn't your average 9-year old. She's an ice cream goddess. She makes and sells her own ice cream and she is a sweetheart...until you try to cheat her out of money. Fiona has blond shoulder length pigtails, a yellow and white frilly blouse, and a pink skirt with sandals. She is tanned and very adorable. Just don't tick her off...she packs a hard punch.**

**Virginia:**

**Vick "Archie" Jones is... essentially an *insert curse here*. Yeah. He always claims he is the best because he isn't adopted like most of the others. Vick has Black hair over one eye (he uses a lot of gel), brown eyes, and wears a leather jacket with an American flag shirt with the words "Thank me for America!" on it. His leather jacket is handmade by his twin sister Wendy ( West Virginia) and under Fiona's request, he has an "I am an idiot" patch on his shoulder. He has a ignoramus bruise that never heals on his cheek.**

Drabble: Don't cheat me.

Fiona had a good day. She had sold almost all of her ice cream and was looking for her last customer. Then Vick showed up. Fiona groaned.

"A scoop please"

Fiona prepped the ice cream.

"That will be $1.50."

Vick ate the ice cream, then said

"I don't have the money."

Fiona narrowed her eyes with anger.

"That's your problem"

Then she launched her fist and punched him in the face, hard.

"Bye Vick!"

Fiona wheeled her ice cream cart away and waved.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Skye**


	2. Vick's love life by: Skye

**A/N WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND NEVER WILL!**

**Skylar "Celeste" Jones (Southern California): Skylar is a popular girl, and 16 years old. She has blond wavy hair to her waist, really tan skin, and were a pink bikini top and miniskirt with matching flip flops. Se has blue eyes and wears a camera around her neck (It represents Hollywood.). She loves to shop, hates her twin brother Northern California. She is incredibly stupid. -_-**

Drabble: Vick's love life

Vick peered out of his mansion window, just to see Southern California , or Skylar Jones, walk by. Vick smiled devilishly and quickly dressed in the one leather jacket Wendy (West Virginia) didn't ruin. He then slid down the stair case and burst out the door, so he could trail Skylar and find out what to buy her, so he could buy it and show his incredible love and devotion to her. **(Creep)**

He watched her go into dress and shoe store, but she always came out with endless shopping bags. Finally, she walked by a jewelry store and looked longingly at a pearl necklace, before sighing sadly and walking away.

Vick ran in and bought it, then rushed out. As he was running out though, Fiona (Florida) came by with her ice cream cart. Vick tripped over her cart and the necklace went flying, towards the gutter. Fiona caught it.

"Oh, thanks Fiona!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you knew I liked pearls!"

Fiona put on the necklace and walked cheerfully away. Vick sighed sadly, just as Skylar came his way.

"Are you okay Vick?"

She squeezed his hand, then smiled.

"I'm gonna get a smoothie. Wanna come?"

Vick nodded eagerly.

"YES YES YES LET'S GO!"

"Um, okay then.

**Thanks for reading! Please ****favorite- ah screw advertising. -Skye**


	3. Pennsylvania and Delaware By:Flash

**A/N: Ready to met two of the few characters I got to design outside of the 4 Corners? P.S. Sorry we haven't been updating lately.**

**Deryn Ester Jones aka Delaware: Put simply she looks like Finland with longer hair. She has deep purple eyes that look like Sweden's and also has Sweden's stance. She's taller than the other states and is rarely seen with out her light blue overcoat from the Revolutionary War. She is a sharp shooter thanks to Finland and always has a pistol with her.**

**Frank/Ben Multiple Jones aka Pennsylvania: He looks a lot like Prussia and is a few inches shorter than Delaware. He has brown eyes and glasses when he's Frank and red eyes minus the glasses when he's Ben. Thanks to a visit from Prussia Pennsylvania developed multi-personality disorder. Frank is the original and calm personality while Ben is the second and basically Prussia like personality although instead of awesome he says cool. He also has a bell-shaped piece of hair for the liberty bell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Delaware POV<strong>

I looked around my room. Where did that present I was making for Adeline (Alaska) go. "Hmm maybe Ben stole" I muttered. Ok then I'll go to Penn's place and ask Frank if he remembers anything.

**About 2 Hours Later**

"Hey Penn" I say looking at the boys back.

"Yes?" he says as he turns around revealing brown eyes with glasses on his face. So he is Frank. Good I wasn't in the mood to deal with Ben.

"I was wondering if you know if the mischievous trio stole Alaska's present that I was making?" I ask Frank.

""Hmm... can't say I remember any-" with that he threw off his glasses as his eyes turned bright red.

"Yep the cool MT trio did steal the present" My eye started twitching.

"What did you do with it Ben?" I ask in my monotone voice.

"Threw it in the river of course" he said with a smirk. My hand then reached into my jacket.

**Pennsylvania POV**

I'm so cool._ No you're not._ Shut up Frank. I'm in control._ I know you are but when am I? _Never if you keep arguing._ Is_ _that so? _Shut up! _Nah._ GO AWAY!

*BOOM*

Shoot. Thanks Frank. While I was arguing with you Delaware shoot me to the wall. _Serves you right. _You're so uncool.

**Delaware POV**

There. Now maybe he'll corporate better. "Now tell me where you guys _re__ally _took the present" I said while using my _fars_ tone of voice

"S-sure n-no problem" he says. I knew it. After all he never has really liked being gunned to the wall.

"We put it in the back r-room as cool joke. I-it was Nevada's idea"

"Okay then I'll be back"

"W-w-what? Don't leave me up here! That's so uncool" he says nervously.

"Don't worry once I check out your story I'll get you down. I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Del and Penn get their own chapter. Good for you if you noticed the foreshadowing in this chapter, if not that's okay. Please don't get made if we offended you. This is all for fun after all so sorry if we did. Translates from Google.<strong>

**_Fars _= father's in Swedish**


	4. Vick's bad at singing-by Skye

**A/N HEYYYYYY I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Sorry I've been gone so long, busy and all that crud. But it's not the end, cuz yayyyyyyyy I'm backkkkkkk. Ahem. Here's a new chap for Virginia's stupidity. I don't think there will be any new characters as far as I'm concerned...**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING, GOT IT!?**

* * *

><p>South CA POV<p>

It's a quiet night at home. I mean, this is more or less normal, since I don't always go to parties. Sometimes I wish I wash't one of the most popular kids in school. Then I wouldn't have to attend the parties of the jerks. Yay. I'm in my heart PJs, listening to some music (ew. wrecking ball. Skip.) and overall ding nothing. As Who Says by Selena Gomez starts to play, a loud guitar twanging starts going off. I wince. Is this the abridged version or something? No, it isn't. I pull off my earbuds, and the guitar is coming from my window?

And I see the person i really don't want to see. Vick. He's strumming a guitar and singing a song. He's has a loud, warbling, terrible voice. MAKE HIM STOP!

SKYLAR!

SKYLAR JOH-OWNES!

GIRL! YOU MAKE MY HAAAAAAAAAAART CRACKLE!

OH SKYLAR! SKYLAR! YOU'RE MY GIRL! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

YOU MAK EVERYTHING SWEET LIKE PIE!

LOOK AT ME AND FALL IN LOVE NAOWWWWWWWWWW

PLEASE WAKE UPPPPPP

AHHHH! Stop him! Frantically I turn on Skype to contact the first person I could find. Turns out it was New Russia. I called him, and screamed.

"SKYLAR! Geez it's late! What do you want?!"

"Help..."

"Why"

I turned the camera on my phone to show him Vick singing loudly.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you call Wendy?"

"I just called the first person I clicked on."

"Call her."

"Ok. Thanks..."

I called Wendy and showed her the scene. Almost 5 minutes later, she pulls up in her car, and grabs Vick, dragging him in. The car briskly drives away. Phew. that's over. Now, what should i listen to next?

* * *

><p><strong>Vick scares me.-Skye<strong>


	5. Meet the Mischievous Trio By:Both

**A/N: Yes this is going to be like the B.T.T except younger and different personalities. That being said two are new characters so here are their appearances and a fun fact because these two just ...deserve it?**

**Texas aka Austin Diego Jones: The brother of New Mexico and Arizona. His hair is the same as America's except he doesn't have an ahoge and it is brown instead of blond, but it's always covered by his hat. He is just as tall as tall as Arizona and New Mexico and has light green eyes. Fun fact: When America told Texas about Norway always annoying Iceland about calling him big brother he started annoying Elijah about calling him brother as a joke.**

**Nevada aka Nev Erin Jones( You can change it if you want. I just thought a crazy name for a crazy character. So yeah name not set in stone): At one point in time his hair was blond but know it's brown with a blue strip and specs of his original hair. He has dark green eyes and is a little shorter than Arizona. Fun fact: Although annoying to almost all of his siblings he cares deeply for all of them, besides New Mexico. (Because he keeps invading area 51)**

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do today" asked Nevada. As he started to drink his smoothie.<p>

"How about you stop ordering smoothies" said Pennsylvania red eyes looking sadly at his wallet.

"Stop complaining Ben. After all it was you who lost the bet" Nevada said as he smirked and ordered another smoothie.

"I feel for ya Ben." Texas said as he patted Ben on his back then he murmured "Glad it ain't me though"

"I think we should steal Arizona's bow" Nevada said calmly while finishing his smoothie once again.

"No way that's not cool. I think we should steal Deryn's coat" Ben said smirking then started to frown as he added "...and gun"

Texas' eyes widened. "Deryn will kill us!"

"That's why we steal her gun" Ben said smirking once again.

"Good idea. How about you Austin? Any ideas?" Nevada asked while ordering _another_ smoothie causing Ben to moan in agony.

"Um, how bout we take Elijah's chilies?" Texas said after thinking for a while.

Nevada spit out his smoothie.

Texas frowned. "What? Bad idea?"

"No! They left a chunk of banana in my smoothie!"

Texas rolled his eyes. Ben grinned.

"Ben! Did you tell them to leave a chunk of banana in my smoothie?"

"Maybe."

Nevada's eyes glew red and he shot lasers out of his eyes.

"What the heck!" Ben shouted as he dodged the laser. "How did you do that?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" Nevada said smirking evilly.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to know" Ben replied sighing. _It was rude to ask anyway Ben. Shut up Frank!_

"Um boys?" the waiters said from behind the corner.

"Yes ma'am. What is it?" Texas said putting on his polite voice.

"We're closed now" she said pushing them out the door and then locking it. The trio just looked at each other and then shouted "BUT WE DIDN'T GET ANYTHING DONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup meet the M.T Trio. Sorry for the lateness, life's getting in the way. Anyway hoped you enjoyed- Flash<strong>


End file.
